Say Yes To The DressSuit
by AkaiDoragon-Kun
Summary: Multipair series! No summary I guess *Complete for now*


S.Y.T.T.D.- Yugioh version

 **Hey guys! Welcome to a new series I thought of while watching 'Say Yes To The Dress', hence the name.**

 **This is where every in every chapter, the Uke of a couple like monarchshipping, puzzleshipping, blindshipping, will go to a wedding dress/suit shop called KaibaClothes, hehe.**

 **Some additional info: KaibaClothes is owned by both Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, for good reasons.**

 **In every chapter, there will be the couples' wedding. Also, there will be two parts per pairings. For example, in puzzleshipping, there's Yugi and Yami. I'll do a chapter as uke Yugi and another as uke Yami. I hope that makes sense.**

 **Each chapter will be different for example, this chapter will have Joey and Kaiba already married but in another chapter, they will be either fiances, boyfriends, friends, or strangers.**

 **There may, or may not be a lemon on each chapter...but we'll see!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Say Yes To The Dress/Suit: Puzzleshipping (Uke Yugi)**

It was a beautiful Monday morning in Domino, Japan. Everyone was buzzing around the city, shopping bags, friends and family all filled the streets.

A beautiful white and shiny convertible car drove and parked in front of a shop that they were going to go into. The shop was called: KaibaClothes; a wedding dress/suit shop.

"Yugi, are you really wearing a dress?" a sand colored hair boy asked as he and his friends got out of the car.

The boy, Yugi, blushed and nodded, "Yes. I want to wear a dress. The only time I can wear a dress is at night when Yami wants to have fun...and you know that what I wear isn't a dress," he mumbled.

"Okay, okay...too much info," a blonde hair colored boy groaned with his own little blush.

The others agreed and quickly went inside the large store.

"Wow, these are all beautiful!" a white-haired boy said in awe.

"Agreed. Hey Ryou! Look at this!" Yugi gasped and ran to a long, white dress. The top of the dress had a lace-like fabric going around it, the midsection had a silk-like fabric that connected the lace to the bottom, flowy silk part.

"Oh my! That is gorgeous, Yugi!" the white-haired boy, Ryou, giggled.

"That is very nice," the blonde, Joey, murmured as he and the others walked over to them.

"What do you think Malik, Grandpa, Tea?" Yugi asked the sand-colored, grey colored, and brown colored haired people.

"It's beautiful, Yugi!" the brunette, Tea, sighed happily.

"I think it's okay but don't you think it's a little too much?" the sand colored haired, Malik, asked.

"A little too much?! I think this is a little too little," Yugi's Grandpa, Solomon, said, crossing his arms.

Yugi giggled and the group continued to look at dresses before a worker walked up to them.

"Hello, gentlemen! I'm Hondo Hiroto. Who's the gentleman that is getting married?" the man, Hondo, asked brightly.

Yugi laughed and raised his hand, "I am sir. I'm Yugi Motou," he greeted.

"Ah! Mr. Motou. A pleasure to meet you!" Hondo chirped, shaking his hand.

"Hey, do you know anyone by the name of Tristan Taylor?" Joey grinned.

Honda grinned back, "Yes I do! It's been forever Joey!" he exclaimed.

"I know! We should catch up soon but now, it's Yug's day," Joey said with a smile.

Hondo nodded and turned to Yugi, "Well, Yugi. How are you?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm alright. Really nervous but really happy," Yugi replied with a bright smile.

"I can understand that very much. Who did you bring with you?" Hondo asked as he looked at the group.

"Huh? Oh yes! This is Joey Wheeler, my maid of honor if you will, Tea Gardner, my best friend and bridesmaid, Malik Ishtar, my friend, Ryou Bakura, my other friend, and my Grandpa, Solomon," Yugi listed, pointing to everyone.

Hondo nodded and smiled, "Hello everyone. So, is there a budget or an idea of what dress you'd like?" he asked.

"Well, the budget is around maybe $5,000 and the style of dress I want is a formal, regular, simple dress," Yugi replied.

"Okay. Let's see what there is here. Yugi, if you could come with me and the others wait in the sitting area," Hondo said with a smile.

Yugi nodded and went with Hondo as the others left for the sitting area.

YGO

"So, tell me of your fiance," Hondo said.

Yugi nodded and smiled, "So, his name is Yami Sennen. He's so amazing...he helps me through bad days. If we fight, he comes back to apologize and gives me flowers, he takes me out on dates almost every single week since we started dating. We've been dating for five years now," he said.

Hondo chuckled and nodded, "Wow. You guys are purely in love. In here please," he said.

Yugi nodded and stepped into the room. He gasped when he saw how beautiful the changing room looked.

"When I leave, you can change into that robe and underwear. I'll go and do some dress shopping with Kaiba," Hondo said and grinned when he saw the blush on Yugi's face.

"Okie," Yugi squeaked and Hondo closed the door.

Hondo hummed as he knocked on his boss's door.

"Come in!" a voice called.

"Mr. Kaiba! We have an appointment with the bride of your cousin!" Hondo sang.

"Oh! They're getting married? Finally! Come, come. Let's go shop for Yugi," Kaiba sang back with a smile and followed Hondo out.

"So, what style does he want?" Kaiba asked as he roamed around.

"He said he wanted a formal, regular, simple dress," Hondo replied.

Kaiba nodded and looked around before he gasped and took a dress.

"Look! This is a simple, formal, and regular dress. The bottom is all flowy and soft, the middle has a bow and some silk designs, and the top is a regular strapped dress. Formal, regular, and simple!"

"That is beautiful. I'm sure Yugi'll love it. Let's get some more!" Hondo said.

Kaiba nodded and carried the dress on his shoulder as he and his partner looked for some more dresses.

"Kaiba look!" Hondo gasped, quickly grabbed a dress.

The dress was very fluffy at the bottom. The top has no straps and the midsection had a large ribbon bow.

"That's is very amazing. Come on. Let's go take them to Yugi," Kaiba said.

Hondo nodded and followed his boss to his client.

"Knock, knock," Kaiba said.

"Come in!" Yugi called.

Kaiba and Hondo came in and smiled at Yugi.

"Ah! Yugi, it's good to see you again," Kaiba said as he hugged Yugi.

"Same here, Seto. What'da have here?" Yugi asked in awe as he looked at the dresses.

"Here are two dresses we hope you like," Hondo replied.

Yugi nodded, "I love this one," he said with a blush as he pointed to Hondo's dress.

Kaiba and Hondo chuckled and put the dresses down.

"Okay. I'll let Hondo help you get into the dress and I'll wait with your friends and family," Kaiba said with a smile and left.

Yugi sighed and smiled when Hondo pulled out the dress.

"Ready?" Hondo asked.

"Ready," Yugi replied and untied his robe and let it fall.

YGO

"Seto?" Joey called as he looked at the owner or KaibaClothes.

"Puppy?" Kaiba called back, smiling when he saw Joey.

"I thought you had a meeting with Yami," Joey said as he got up and hugged his husband.

"Yami had to cancel. I think the meeting was to say that he and Yugi were getting married and to give me the invitation," Kaiba replied as hugged back.

Joey nodded and walked back to his seat, "So, how's the shop doing?" he asked.

"It's going well. I might begin to make more dresses," Kaiba replied and smiled when Yugi and Hondo came back.

Everyone gasped and 'wowed' when Yugi stepped up to the small platform and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Oh, my," Yugi gasped in shock, "I-I love this.."

"What do you like?" Kaiba asked.

"I love the bow and bottom. I'm a little iffy on the top but it's okay," Yugi replied.

"Do you want to turn around and show us?" Tea asked.

Yugi nodded and grabbed Hondo's outstretched hand and began to turn, Hondo helping to move the dress.

"Oh my goodness, my boy. That looks lovely," Solomon said with a smile.

"I agree, Grandpa," Ryou said in awe, his eyes sparkling.

Yugi smiled and looked at his other friends.

"What do you guys think?" Yugi asked.

"To be honest, I think it looks a little plain," Malik said with a shrug.

"What?! It looks beautiful on him," Tea said.

"I kind of agree with Malik. The middle looks a little boring. Other than that, I like it," Joey said.

"It looks like you, Yugi," Solomon said.

"Hmm. Well, what do you think, Yugi?" Hondo asked.

"I-I still like it but if Joey or Malik doesn't agree, then maybe we can try the other dress," Yugi said with a sad shrug.

Hondo and Kaiba nodded in agreement before helping Yugi off the platform and back into the room.

"Is Yugi okay?" Ryou asked when he saw Kaiba.

Kaiba nodded and sat down next to Joey.

A few minutes later, Yugi and Hondo came back out, everyone, but Kaiba, freezing in shock.

"Now this is more like you!" Malik exclaimed with a laugh, clapping his hands.

Everyone chuckled and Yugi looked at the mirror.

"Wow. I love the designs on the straps and I love, well, everything!" Yugi giggled happily.

Kaiba smiled, "Now, let's turn, shall we?" he asked and took Yugi's hand.

Yugi nodded and turned around, Hondo fixing the dress as he did so.

"I like this one even better, Yugi!" Tea squealed.

"Same here. It's beautiful on you, my boy," Solomon said.

Yugi smiled and turned to Joey and Malik.

"I love this. This is the people!" Malik exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at the statement.

"And I love it too. This is so you, Yug'," Joey said.

Yugi smiled and looked at himself.

"I love it too. I'm really happy," Yugi giggled, a light blush on his cheeks.

"That's great!" Hondo exclaimed with a big smile, "Would you like to hear the price?"

Yugi nodded and held his breath as he heard the number being said.

"The price is…$4,925!"

Yugi sighed in relief and held onto the dress, "I'm glad. Thank you so much," he said.

Kaiba smiled and nodded, clapping his hands, "Well Yugi...Do you say yes to the dress?" he asked.

Yugi smiled brighter and looked at Kaiba, "Yes," he said.

Everyone cheered and got up. Tea, Solomon, and Ryou hugged Yugi while the others noogied his hair.

"Hey! No fair...you're ruining the bride's hair!" Yugi whined, pouting as he pushed on Malik.

Everyone laughed and settled down and waited for Yugi and Hondo to get back from changing.

"By Seto! See you at the wedding!" Yugi called and left shop happily with his friends.

YGO

It's been three months since Yugi and the gang went to KaibaClothes to get Yugi's wedding dress.

And after those three months, it was time for Yugi and Yami to get married.

"Yugi! Get up! You're going to be late for your wedding!" Joey yelled as he shook Yugi.

Yugi yelped and shot up, "What!? Why didn't you wake me earlier!?" he snapped as he ran to the bathroom.

Joey laughed so hard that he held his stomach and sides.

"I-I was just kidding, Yug'! Your wedding is at four and it's eleven!" Joey gasped out.

Joey heard Yugi groan in the bathroom and grinned before grabbing the phone and called for room service.

Yami and Yugi are getting married in the Domino Sakura Hills. As the names said, it was an area filled with hills that had beautiful pink and white Sakura trees.

In the middle of all that beauty, there was a cabin for weddings or celebrations.

"Okay. Thank you," Joey said and ended the call, turning to the bathroom door when Yugi opened it and came out.

"Who was that, Joey?" Yugi asked as he plopped on the bed.

"Just Room Service. Before we have your wedding, I'm gonna eat something," Joey replied with another grin.

Yugi rolled his eyes and sat up, "So, it's eleven. What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Well, in ten minutes, Room Service is coming up and in thirty minutes from now Ryou, Malik, and Tea are coming up to help you and get dressed," Joey replied.

Yugi nodded and went to his dress and hung it on his door.

"Yami is really lucky to have ya," Joey murmured, clapping Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi blushed and nodded, "And I'm really lucky to have him," he whispered.

Joey nodded and got out his suit and things to prepare for the wedding.

Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Tea are going to wear either an amethyst dress or suit, their lovers, Bakura, Marik, Kaiba, and Mai are going to wear a crimson suit or dress while Yami wears a grey vest and pants, a crimson shirt under the vest.

"I wonder how Yami is," Yugi sighed as he looked out the window.

"Do you want me to call Seto and check on him?" Joey asked, looking at his friend.

Yugi looked at Joey with a big smile and nodded.

Joey snickered and nodded back before pulling out his phone and dialed his husband.

YGO

"Yami! Wake up!" Kaiba snapped as he pushed his cousin to the floor.

The pale man yelped and tried to stop his fall but failed and fell on his back.

"Ouch...Damn it, Seto!" Yami cursed.

Kaiba snickered and shrugged.

"Get up. Your wedding is in about five hours and Mai will be storming in with the others," Kaiba said.

Yami whined again and stood up, rubbing his eyes and head.

"I hate you..." Yami muttered and walked into the bathroom.

"Love you too!" Kaiba called.

It was then, Kaiba's phone rang. He took it out and smiled when he saw that it was his puppy.

"Hello, Puppy," Kaiba said.

"Hello, Dragon. Is Yami awake?" Joey asked.

"Wide awake. I just pushed him off the bed after millions of times I tried to wake him," Kaiba grumbled.

Joey laughed, "Okay. Yug' just wanted to know if he's okay. I guess he is," he said.

"Just dandy," Yami yelled from the bathroom.

Kaiba laughed, Joey snickering afterward.

"Well Dragon, I best be going. Room Service just got here an-"

"And my Puppy needs to be filled. I know, I know," Kaiba chuckled, shaking his head.

Joey pouted through the phone before sending a kiss and hanging up.

"Who was that?" Yami asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Joey. Yugi wanted to see if you were okay and awake," Kaiba replied with a shrug and pointed to a tray on the bedside.

"What is that?" Yami asked as he walked to it.

"Breakfast. When I tried to wake you. I got hungry and ordered," Kaiba replied.

Yami nodded and began to eat his breakfast.

A few minutes later, the door slammed open and a blonde woman came in.

"Yami, get up! It's your wedding day!" the woman cried.

Yami jumped and sighed at the woman.

"Mai! Calm yourself!" a white-haired man snapped as he and another man came in,

"Oh come on Bakura, Marik. Have some fun. It's a wedding for crying out loud!" Mai exclaimed.

"Yeah. My wedding," Yami said before standing up.

"Well I'm sorry," Mai spat, crossing her arms.

Yami rolled his eyes and grabbed his clothes before walking to the shower.

"I'll let Tea know!" Yami called before shutting the door.

Mai paled and ran to the bathroom door, knocking on it harshly.

"You better not!" Mai snapped in worry and scared.

Mai heard a deep chuckle before the water ran.

"That's what you get, Mai," Marik laughed, Bakura joining him.

"Shut up and grab your suits before I decide to not do your makeup!" Mai snapped with a pout.

YGO

"Is Yami okay?" Yugi asked as Joey came back from getting the food.

"Yeah. He's fine. Seto had to push him out of bed though," Joey said with a chuckle as he handed Yugi is food.

Yugi sighed and rolled his eyes, "Of course," he murmured and took the food.

The two paused for a moment before they busted out laughing.

"Come on. Let's eat. You have a big day ahead of you," Joey said after a few moments.

Yugi nodded and the two began to eat.

A few minutes later, the two finished and Yugi grabbed his clothes.

"Joey, I'm going to take a shower. If the others come, let them in," Yugi said.

Joey nodded and Yugi disappeared into the bathroom.

Joey looked at the block and raised his brows when he saw that it was already eleven-thirty.

"The guys should be here so-"

Joey was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Or now," Joey said with a laughy sigh and went to open the door.

"Hey, Joey!" Ryou greeted after playfully pushing his friends inside.

"Hey Ryou, Tea, Malik!" Joey greeted with a grin.

"Where's Yugi, Joey?" Tea asked, getting her bags and dress on the bed and chair.

"Taking a shower after eating. After he gets out, I'm going in," Joey said, pointing to his things.

Tea pouted and crossed her arms.

"But ladies always go first," Tea whined.

Joey raised his eyebrows, "Do you want me to tell Mai?" he asked.

Tea paled and shook her head, "Nevermind. I'll go after you," she said quickly.

Joey grinned and nodded before playing around with the boys as Tea got her makeup things ready.

Soon, Yugi walked out of the bathroom and smiled when he saw his friends.

"Hey, guys!" Yugi said happily.

Tea looked up and smiled at her friend.

"Hey, Yugi!" Tea replied before getting up and hugging the bride.

Yugi blushed but smiled brighter and hugged back.

"How are you feeling? It's your big day!" Tea giggled as she pulled back.

"I'm happy but nervous...but I'll get through," Yugi said, nodding with a shrug.

Tea nodded and scowled when she heard the bathroom door slam close.

"Damn it, Joey!" Tea yelled.

"Whoa, what happened when I was in the shower?" Yugi asked as he sat down and began to do his hair.

"I said that I was going to take a shower after you but then Joey threatened to tell Mai when I said it's always ladies first," Tea said with a pout.

Yugi rolled his eyes and chuckled before looking for his hairdryer.

"Yugi, can I help you with your hair?" Ryou asked, tilting his head as he held Yugi's blow dryer.

"Sure. Go ahead," Yugi agreed and sat back as Ryou began to dry his hair happily.

"What hairstyle do you want Yugi?" Malik asked as he came closer.

"Well, just my regular style or in a small braid," Yugi said, shrugging.

"I think your regular hair will be fine," Ryou said quickly.

"Agreed. Your hair in a braid you can do when you feed a kid," Malik joked, getting a playful punch from Yugi.

"Shut up, Marik," Yugi grumbled playfully.

Malik grinned and took out his phone before snapping a pic and sending it to Marik.

YGO

"Mai, stop that! Just put it in a ponytail!" Yami yelped as Mai pulled on his hair.

"Look Mister. I'm gonna make you look so hot that the other men and women who come here will be really jealous that Yugi has you," Mai started, putting a comb in her mouth and gathered Yami's fluffy hair.

Marik and Bakura laughed from their seat on the bed.

"Huh?" Marik question as he felt a vibration on his backside.

Bakura sighed at Marik's stupidity, "Your phone dumbo," he grumbled.

Marik pouted at the nickname before grabbing and checking his phone.

When he saw that it was Malik, he quickly unlocked it and almost burst in laughter.

The picture showed Ryou blow drying Yugi's hair, the bride looking at the makeup he was going to use.

"What is it, Mar?" Bakura asked, trying to get the phone.

"Wai-stop! I'll show you but be calm!" Marik snapped and pushed Bakura off him.

Bakura pouted but nodded, sitting down and crossing his arms.

"Okay, here," Marik said with a chuckle and showed Bakura the photo.

Bakura laughed softly and smirked.

"Let's take a photo of Mai and Yami. I'm sure they'll enjoy that," Bakura suggested, looking at the named two, who're know fighting with each other.

Marik nodded and took back his phone before putting on the camera and snapping a quick photo.

At that time, Mai had Yami in a headlock as she tried to add more gel to Yami's hair.

"Mai!" Yami whined.

"Yami!" Mai whined back.

Yami pouted and finally let Mai pull him onto the chair and ruin his hair.

Marik smirked and quickly sent the photo to Malik.

"Why are you smirking, Marik?" Kaiba asked as he got out of the bathroom.

"Nothing!" Marik sang before grabbing his clothes and dashing off into the bathroom.

Kaiba stood there in shock before he shook his head and went to sit on the bed.

YGO

Malik looked at his phone when he felt the device vibrate. He smiled when he saw that it was Marik.

When he opened his phone, he busted out laughing.

"Oh my Ra! Yugi, look at this!" Malik said.

Yugi looked up and turned to see the picture of Mai and Yami.

"What the hell?" Yugi asked, covering his mouth as he tried to stifle his laugh.

"I think Mai is doing Yami's hair but he doesn't want her to ruin it," Tea said with a giggle.

"Does your girlfriend always do that?" Joey asked as he got out and looked at the picture, chuckling.

Tea blushed and swatted Joey's arm.

"Stop being so blunt and yes," Tea replied with a pout before she gathered her clothes and went for a shower.

"So, how does it look, Yugi?" Ryou asked as he stepped back.

Yug looked at the mirror and gasped.

His hair was very fluffy and large. When he ran his hands through his hair, he almost groaned at how soft it was. His spikes still showed and he had some hair covering his ears in a small twirl.

"I love it, Ry. Thanks," Yugi replied and hugged Ryou.

Ryou giggled, smiled and hugged Yugi back.

"You're welcome," Ryou replied before he broke away.

Yugi smiled and turned to the mirror and began to do his makeup. He put a little moisturizer on before he put on concealer and some blush. He added some kohl on his eyes and finished.

"Done," Yugi said and looked at the clock.

It was already three and he saw that his friends are already ready.

"Today will be great," Yugi said with a bright smile.

YGO

"Marik! Hurry up!" Yami snapped as he, Kaiba, Bakura, and Mai quickly walked out of the room.

"Coming!" Marik yelled and ran after the group.

It was already three forty-five and they were about to be late.

Yami had to rewash his hair and do it himself since Mai added too much hair gel. Marik slept for an hour and had to rush to get ready.

"I swear if Yugi kills me I will kill you!" Yami yelled at Marik.

"Relax Yami! We're already here at the altar," Marik said with an annoyed sigh.

Yami rolled his eyes and walked to his place.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Kaiba asked as he and Mai walked to the angry groom.

"My parents aren't coming to the wedding. They said they were too busy to do anything," Yami replied as he swayed side to side.

"What?" Mai asked with a shocked face.

Yami nodded and sighed, licking his lips.

"At least Solomon is here to bring Yugi down the aisle," Yami said, his eyes showing sadness and anger.

"It'll be alright, Yami. I promise," Kaiba said

Yami nodded and smiled softly as he heard the music.

"You guys need to take your place. Go," Yami said.

Mai, Kaiba, and the others nodded and took their places behind Yami.

Everybody stood up and looked at the aisle, gasping and awing when they saw how beautiful Yugi looked when he and Solomon walked down.

"Look at Yami, he's so shocked," Solomon chuckled lowly to Yugi.

Yugi looked at Yami and giggled at Yami's expression.

Yami's mouth was wide open and his eyes were big and shiny.

"Thank you, Grandpa," Yugi whispered to Solomon as he hugged him.

Solomon hugged back and kissed Yugi's cheek before he went to his seat in the crowd.

Yami smiled and took Yugi's hand in his as Yugi walked to him.

"You look beautiful," Yami mouthed.

Yugi blushed. "And you look handsome,"

"All may be seated," the priest said.

Everyone in the crowd sat and smiled at the soon to be newlyweds.

"Thank you all for coming on this wonderful day," The priest said before he turned to Yami.

"Yami Sennen, do you take Yugi Motou to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Yami smiled and nodded. "I do,"

The priest turned to Yugi.

"Do you, Yugi Morou, take Yami Sennen as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Yugi grinned and nodded. "I do,"

"The rings?"

That was Mokuba's cue to walk up the aisle and give Yami and Yugi their rings.

After putting on the rings, the priest announced. "You are now known as Mr. and Mr. Sennen. You may kiss one another,"

Yugi giggled as Yami pulled him close and kissed his lips.

The crowd cheered and whistled at the newlyweds.

Yami pulled back and smiled at Yugi. "I love you,"

"I love you more," Yugi said.

Yami chuckled and pulled Yugi into his arms and carried him bridal style out and into another room.

YGO

Yami's and Yugi's day was amazing. The two cut their cake, had fun with their friends and had fun with themselves.

Now, it's time for their fun.

When Yami and Yugi got to their room, they quickly stripped themselves of their clothes and latched onto each other, kissing and nipping at each other.

Yugi moaned as Yami pressed him against the wall and jumped up, wrapping his legs and arms around Yami's waist and neck.

"Prep or no prep?" Yami muttered against Yugi's neck, nipping his flesh.

"No prep. I need you," Yugi growled lustfully, pulling Yami's head back by tugging at his hair and kissing him deeply.

Yami moaned and complied, lining himself up to Yugi's entrance and thrusting in, in one swift movement.

Yugi moaned loudly and tightened his grip on Yami's waist and neck.

After a few moments, Yami began to move again.

With every thrust, Yugi moaned and thrusted up against Yami.

Yami groaned and moved himself and Yugi to the bed.

Yugi gasped as Yami pinned him to the bed and moaned loudly as Yami rammed him unmercifully.

"Y-Yami..I'm coming!" Yugi screamed as he released violently on Yami's chest and stomach.

Yami groaned as he felt Yugi tighten on him and released into Yugi.

They both panted as they tried to catch their breath.

"I love you," they both said.

After a minute, Yami smirked and continued to move.

And for the rest of the night, Yami and Yugi made love and slept the rest of the next day.

 **And there's that. I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry if it sounds rushed.**


End file.
